A Different Rory first kiss
by Luna's magic
Summary: Rory has been friends with Tristan since she started Chilton at the age of thirteen, They spend time together and truly understand each other. Completely AU- Part of a Different Rory universe.


A Different Rory's first kiss.

Rory was sat on a bench under a cherry blossom tree by her house in Stars hollow.

Tristan had agreed to come and meet up with her so they could study for there Algebra test. She liked Tristan, Whilst most saw him as arrogant, Rory got to know the other side of Tristan. He was kind and funny, always making her think. They had similar taste in music and Tristan loved junk food. They also had an uncommon connection of enjoying Gardens the different smells and sounds, Rory loved the colours whilst Tristan enjoyed the texture of the grass. They often spent their lunch breaks walking round the Chilton Gardens. Her friend Paris occasionally joined them bouncing and running all over the gardens. But more often it was just her and Tristan.

Tristan was different like Rory, he had been partially blinded in a car accident when he was 7 so understood Rory's need to routine and understanding. They both went to Chilton. Chilton was a exclusive school students with Disabilities. Chilton had a reputation for only accepting the best students in their chosen paths and encouraged and nurtured them. The school was founded by a Civil War veteran who had been paralysed during the fighting and couldn't go back to his old job. When Rory was transferred there when she was 13 she had been terrified. Her old school said they couldn't keep up with her needs and that they thought Chilton would be a better fit for her. So her Grandparents and Mother Transferred her to Chilton.

Tristan was the first too meet Rory there, having bumped into her whilst navigating his way to French. After a rocky start where Tristan insisted on calling her Mary because she sounded like a goody two shoes. They found they had a lot in common and made friends. Now three years later, He was her closest friend after Lane followed closely by jumping bean Paris.

Rory was thinking of all of this when a black town car pulled up into the drive way, She looked up and saw Tristan get out of the back passenger seat. "Okay Frank speak to you later." Tristan said to his driver.

She made her way toward him smiling, "Mary?" Tristan called out. "I'm coming bible boy." She replied laughing.

She arrived at his side and threw her arms around him in a hug. "Well if I knew that was coming I'd have got Frank to drive faster." Tristan said laughing.

"Well maybe next time then." Rory replied.

They made their way over to the house, Tristan saying how nice it was for the cherry blossoms to be out already their smell wafting across the air and Rory agreed.

They made their way to the living room and they flopped down on the sofa, "So did you want to study for Algebra now or wait till we have had some food?" Rory asked.

Tristan thought for a moment then said "Food. The smell of those Red Vines will distract me else." He said.

For the next four hours they sat listening to music,talking, eating copious amount of Junk food and studying Algebra, it was almost 8 o'clock when the finally finished. "So if you then take that away from X then you will have your answer." Rory explained. An hour before both She and Tristan sat on the floor spreading their books out, Tristan groaned "I hate Maths." he said, "It could be worse." Rory replied. "How?" Tristan said "I am not sure but hey it could be." Rory said. Tristan chuckled "So where is your mom anyway?" Tristan said stretching out on the floor, "She and Luke are on a date, they decided to go fishing." Rory said.

"You're kidding me? Lorelai Gilmore person who thought that a bumble bee could kill you is fishing?" Tristan said laughing.

Rory giggled too. "Yep, though they did discuss camping for the night Luke decided it would be safer to limit to just a day trip."

She said . "Oh please, please I wish we had witnessed it, managed to record it. It would be so funny." Tristan said throwing his head back laughing.

Rory stretched out, laying next to Tristan. They sat in comfortable silence for a short while just listening to music.

Tristan reached over and grabbed Rory hand, Squeezing it. Rory turned to Tristan looking at him. "Rory, Are you okay?" Tristan asked

"Yeah." She whispered.

Tristan pulled his other hand up and stroked her face, feeling the curves of her cheeks and when he came closer he could just make out the shape of her lips.

Rory's heart almost stopped, looking at Tristan, it seemed her hand had a life of its own as it came up and stroked Tristan cheek touching the curve of his nose and tracing her hand over the scars under his right eye.

Carefully Tristan lifted himself on to his elbow and bowed his head into Rory, and carefully tentatively they kissed , their lips fluttering together. Rory responded to his kiss feeling the warmth of his lips. Enjoying the softness of them. Tristan could taste the grape juice she had been drinking, and could smell her coconut shampoo and feel the softness of her silky skin.

They parted briefly slightly breathless, "Rory?" Tristan said cautiously.

"Yeah?" She replied barely above a whisper. "Was that okay?" He asked , internally praying that it was. Hoping he hadn't screwed up. For a moment there was silence.

He didn't know what to do. "It was perfect. It was a Perfect first kiss." Rory said. Her hands shaking as she stroked his face.

"Was that..." Tristan began.

"My first kiss? Yeah. It was." Rory replied.

Tristan sighed a wave of relief washed over him, Knowing he hadn't completely screwed up.

"Tristan, can I kiss you again?" Rory asked hesitantly.

Tristan broke out in a huge smile. He felt like the king of the world, he had kissed Rory. The girl of his dreams for the past year and she wanted to kiss him again, this night couldn't be more perfect. He bent down and kissed her lovingly and gently. Wrapping his arms tightly around her "Thank you." he whispered leaning his forehead on hers. "Your welcome." She whispered back.

Two hours later Lorelai came home and found Tristan and Rory fully clothed fast asleep in each others arms on the living room floor. "I win the bet." she whispered thinking of the bet she had with her Dad and Christopher. Smiling as she carefully made her way over to wake them up.


End file.
